


My Beloved

by insomniacfics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst and Smut, Loving Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Yuuri really believes he stole Victor from the world. Victor hates when he thinks like that.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	My Beloved

“Ah!” Victor hissed, having to sit down. He winced and rubbed his right leg, glaring at his knee as he heard hurried steps. “Yuuri, I’m fine,” He assured him.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked frantically, making to massage his knee gently. Victor winced as Yuuri sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Victor blinked and frowned. “Yuuri, how many times must I tell you, my love? This was an accident.” he smiled and cupped his fiance’s face. “Darling, did you make me fall?”

“N-No.”

“Okay. Did you break my knee?”

“No!” Yuuri snapped as Victor poked his nose.

“Then why are you apologizing, Moya Khryusha?” He asked playfully.

Yuuri sighed, resting his head against his lap. “I...Am I in the way of your recovery?”

“Kakiye?” Victor asked softly, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“I mean...I…”

Victor sighed deeply. “Yuuri,” he said firmly. “Bedroom.”

Yuuri went red at that tone. “R-Right now?”

“Did I stutter?”

Yuuri gulped thickly and got up, hesitating as he watched Victor rise up slowly. THe silver-haired man gave him a look and he quickly hurried for the room. He let out a slow breath as he felt his heart hammering. Victor had always been the wild card when it came to their bedroom antics. He was never sure which side he would get. Somehow, he loved that even more.

Victor’s lips quickly found the back of Yuuri’s neck, squeezing his hips gently. He hummed and kissed gently as he carefully stripped the man down, smirking as he studied his lithe body. It was getting a bit of fat again with the holiday season.

“So sexy,” He whispered gently. “You know how much I love you, Yuuri. What’s going through your head?”

Yuuri gulped as his skin was exposed, letting out a slow breath. “I...Did I steal you from everyone?”

“What set this off?” He asked simply, squeezing his hips. When no response came, he turned them so Yuuri was facing the mirror as Victor moved around his body, kneeling down. “Tell me, or you’re not going to finish.”

“That’s che--” Yuuri started, only to whine when Victor’s hand palmed at his length over the jeans. “I...there was some posts--”

“You were scrolling through Twitter again,” Victor scolded, squeezing gently, earning a whimper. “What have I told you about that garbage?” He scolded. “Every time you scroll through that damn website, you lose yourself. I lose a little bit of the man I love.” He shoved him so Yuuri was sitting on the bed as he pulled out his length. “I guess I have to get my man back,” He cooed playfully, making Yuuri blush intensely.

It didn’t seem to matter how long they’d been together. Victor saying such things always left Yuuri feeling flustered in some way or form. He watched the ex-pro stroke his length slowly before kissing the tip.

“Yuuri, watch yourself in the mirror,” He commanded. “I want you to watch how arousing you are when you’re in the throes of pleasure.”

Yuuri’s eyes barely got to the mirror before Victor took him into his mouth, moaning lowly at the sudden heat around his length. He bit his lip and blushed as he studied his form in the mirror.

His glasses were sliding down his flushed face as he sat there without a shirt, his cock stuffed in his fiance’s mouth. He whimpered and studied Victor’s frame. The man had practically forced Yuuri’s legs open despite the denim as he bobbed and sucked hard.

Yuuri let out a breath and moaned, gripping Victor’s hair gently. “V-Victor,” He moaned, biting his lip.

Victor hummed around him before slowly pulling back with a wet pop, palming himself. “Yuuri, ride me. I want to watch my beloved enjoying himself.”

Yuuri blushed and nodded. As soon as Victor pulled away, Yuuri had stripped himself down entirely. Victor only smirked as he undid his pants and moved onto the bed, pushing them down just enough to have his cock out. He grabbed the lube from their nightstand and laid on the bed, smirking as he stopped Yuuri. “You’ll be facing the mirror. I want you to watch yourself.”

Victor relished in the flustered look on his face as he adjusted, practically presenting himself as he lubed up his hole along with his cock. At his command, he watched Yuuri slowly lower himself along his length. He was grateful he’d still been a bit stretched from the night before, able to take him more easily.

Yuuri panted and gulped, biting his lip as he looked up at the reflection. He quickly hid his face. “Victor, it’s too embarrassing,” he whimpered.

“So you don’t want to be fucked?” Victor asked, rocking his hips up. He smirked at the small whine. “You’re going to ride me, aren’t you, Moya Khryusha?”

Yuuri whined. “Y-Yes. Please.”

“Then ride me. Make yourself feel so good.”

Yuuri blushed and moved slowly, biting his lip as he felt Victor’s length throb a slight in him. He whimpered and blushed, watching the way Victor’s cock disappeared into him as he rode him.

Victor moaned softly, watching his reflection as Yuuri kept riding him. “That’s it,” He moaned softly. “Such a good boy.” He smirked a slight as he watched Yuuri grip himself and stroked slowly in time with his hips. “There you are. That’s my good boy.”

Yuuri blushed and bit his lip, stroking slowly as his hips twitched. “Fuck, Victor,” He moaned, riding him faster. He shivered as Victor moaned for him. He blushed at the thought. “Ah!”

“That’s it,” Victor praised. “Don’t stop, Yuuri. Keeping...using my cock. It’s all yours, Moya Khryusha!” He moaned.

Yuuri whimpered and blushed. His. Victor was his. He’d won him over, somehow. “V-Victor, please!” He begged.

Victor smirked and quickly threw him under him, gripping his hips. “Keep fucking yourself into your hand for me,” he ordered. “Want to make sure you cum nice and hard.”

Yuuri moaned as Victor pumped into him, his hips jerking as his ass and cock were stimulated. He blushed and moaned as he rocked back, feeling his body singing from the pleasure. “Victor, oh! Yes!” He cried out.

“That’s it. Give into it. I’m--Fuck,” Victor moaned. “Cum nice and hard.”

Victor blushed and moaned as he watched Yuuri bury his face into the bed as his body writhed and twitched before finally reaching his climax. Victor moaned as he watched him, feeling his body clutching to him as he kept thrusting, angling his thrusts to hit his sweet spot. He smirked and adjusted, pulling Yuuri into his lap again, holding him tight against him as he gripped his cock with his free hand as he kept thrusting.

“Still hard. Need to make you feel better,” Victor purred, making Yuuri blush and whine loudly.

“Victor, n--Gonna...ah!” He moaned and gasped happily, rocking his hips to meet his thrusts. He blushed as he felt the pleasure build up again. “I can’t--Victor, please!”

Victor smirked. “You can, My Beloved. C’mon then. Give it to me. Let me watch you scream for me.”

He moaned as he watched Yuuri shake and whine loudly, his tongue lolling out as his eyes rolled back. Victor thrust harder, squeezing Yuuri’s cock tighter as he moved. His own climax nearly there.

“Yuuri,” He moaned, kissing his neck. “C’mon, My Beloved. Together. Let’s...Yuuri!” He cried out, pushing deep into him.

Yuuri practically sobbed as he orgasmed again, rocking his hips hard to ride out Victor’s pleasure and overstimulating himself.

He moaned and whimpered quietly, blushing as he felt Victor’s hands gently rub his stomach, massaging his cum into his skin. “Gross,” He panted, making the man chuckle.

“We have a shower for a reason, Moya Khryusha,” Victor hummed, kissing his shoulder. “Unless you’d rather bathe.”

“Shower, please,” he mumbled. He leaned back and nuzzled Victor’s neck. “I love you, Victor.”

“I love you too, Yuuri. Please don’t think such terrible things. Gonna make me feel like I’m not good enough for you.”


End file.
